


haikyuu dork oneshots/headcanons :)

by mjmis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Parenthood, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjmis/pseuds/mjmis
Summary: a tornado of fluff, light smut, and angst! requests are open <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	1. chapter one/prologue

hi everyone!! this is just a prologue but leave requests and others in the comment section :) i’d love to hear your thoughts and what you would like me to write! as long as i have inspo, i’m willing to write for days and days on end: fuck assignments i guess!! anyway, lmk!!!!! (also i’m sorry in advance if some of the characters are ooc, these are purely written for the plot and the feeling that the character and you give off.)


	2. oikawa tooru — pure love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru just has genuine love for you, his girlfriend. fluff/angst, mentions of past toxic relationships!!

it was 2:03 in the morning when you jostled awake to another nightmare of your ex. you looked over to your side to see a peacefully sleeping oikawa, and you felt immediate guilt for dreaming of another man when you had everything you need right next to you. you proceeded to shift to a comfortable position under your blankets, trying to shake off the fleeting dream. oikawa must’ve noticed since his eyes fluttered open dreamily as he gazed at you with his loving eyes. 

“what’s wrong, gorgeous?” he murmured, engulfing you in his arms once more. you could feel him pepper kisses up and down your neck and jawline, relief washing over you as you nuzzled into his touch.

“just another nightmare. it’s okay,” you answered, turning slightly to face his big brown eyes. 

he stares at you with concern lacing his delicate features, trying to soothe comfort into your skin. you smiled weakly at him, assuring him that you’re okay.

“listen, i’m not your ex. i know i never will be, but i never want to be. i told you hundreds of times before; i think you’re the one. the one that i want to get married to eventually. the one that i want to come home to every day. the one that i can see carrying my children. the one that vividly pops up when anyone mentions anything about the future. i’m in love with you.” oikawa says, his raspy voice barely over a whisper. 

you blush and immediately turn your head so that oikawa doesn’t see your flustered face, but he keeps his hold on your cheeks firm as he locks eye contact with you in the pitch black. you know that it’s not easy; seeing your loved one dream about someone else every night. but oikawa’s always been there. he knew that it wasn’t always going to be easy, but he still stayed. his affection was never out of pity, just the sheer love that he has for you in his heart. of course, you felt the same way. but could you dedicate yourself to him while dreaming of another man?

oikawa, the childish oikawa, the sweet oikawa, the goofy oikawa, the always-there-for-you oikawa. your oikawa. when you two committed to this relationship, you secretly had doubts that he would dump you within a week. a year and 3 months in, you’re still head over heels for the same man who flirted with every girl in high school. 

yes, you are ready. you’ve made him wait long enough, and he’s been patient with you this whole time. never rushing things, always intertwining your fingers together with love and care. it’s like his patience is unlimited; similar to the sense where your love for him was undefined without a number or a deadline. 

“i love you. thank you, tooru,” you mumbled, hoping that he wouldn’t hear your sparse confession.

oh, but he did. his ears immediately perked up at the profession and he bolted upright on the bed. his eyes shined in the darkness, radiating pure love and excitement for you. once again, he wrapped his arms around you in a bone-crushing hug as he placed chaste kisses on your forehead.

you two shared something that none of your past relationships had. pure love. you both shared a genuine attraction and could feel the connection from afar. he’s everything you’ve never experienced and more, and you’re everything he’s ever pined for. the genuine relationship that you two had was enviable at the least, and you knew you had to make it last.


	3. bokuto koutarou — once more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto koutarou has more love for you in his heart than you could ever imagine. except, you just never knew. fluff/angst, getting back together with an ex.

there are three types of love in your eyes. thrilling love. the one that takes you on a journey and helps you experience things that you don’t think you would’ve ever experienced in a thousand years. the heartbreaking love. the one that leaves a permanent mark in your heart, the one that always leaves you asking: “what did i do wrong?”. and the last, the everlasting love. the purest, most genuine form of love. the one in which both people involved have pure intentions and attraction for each other. the one where you think: “he/she’s the one”. 

bokuto koutarou was all three. you thought you were lucky enough to just instantly connect with a boy, but that instant connection led to something more passionate; something that you didn’t know if you’d ever have. of course, it was too late now. you both had said things you didn’t mean — things that hurt both parties involved. it eventually led to the breakup between you two. 

would it be a lie if you said you didn’t still have feelings for the boy? yes, because you’re still so in love with him that it hurts to see him on the news, acting all cheerful and happy. it hurts to see that he can still live without you and that he didn’t need someone like you in his life. at least, that’s what you thought. 

your phone started ringing at 5:06 in the morning. it wasn’t time for work yet, surely not, but you decided to check if there was an alarm anyway. what shocked you out of your sleep-like trance though, was your ex’s number flashing on your phone. you answered without hesitation, worried that something might’ve happened to him.

“hello?” you said frantically, preparing to hear the worst. 

“hi, _____. it’s been a while.” the person on the other line slurred as if they were drunk from a long night out.

the voice was familiar. too familiar. you wanted to hang up right there and then; your brain was screaming for you to hang up. but your heart couldn’t do it. there must be a reason why he’d call you at 5 in the morning, isn’t there? there has to be. 

“hey, bokuto. what are you doing awake at this time?” you replied, trying to keep your composure. 

“i miss you. a lot. in fact, you’ve been on my mind so much lately that my mood swings during games have gotten worse, and i can’t sleep at night without you in my arms. i regret saying those things to you. please, please. take me back. i want you. i promise i won’t leave. i love you, can we try once more?” bokuto’s voice was just a hushed whisper, but you heard every word loud and clear.

you felt your heart hammering out of your chest, and you were scared that he would be able to hear the panic in your breath right now. you still loved him. he still loved you. he missed you as much as you missed him. he wanted to try this again with you. before you knew it, you held the phone up to your ear again.

“look, i know you’re drunk right now and you’re probably not thinking straight—” you started before bokuto cut you off.

“no! these are my true feelings. i’m still sober enough to do what i want; alcohol just gives me confidence. come on, you out of all people know that i refuse to drink more than one shot.” he continues, his slurring tone giving him away. 

you knew bokuto had one or two drinks, especially since he was out until this late. but he had always been able to handle his liquor well, so what if he was telling the truth? before she had a chance to reply, bokuto spoke up again. 

“listen, i don’t need an answer right now. we can talk it out in the morning. i just need you in my arms right now?” he wavered. there was a nervous question in his phrase, clinging onto him like sticks.

before you knew it, you spluttered out a few words that you knew you would regret in the morning.

“okay, bokuto. just this once. until you’re sober.” you sighed into the phone, hearing the exhalation of relief on the other end. 

“well uh... i was already on my way?” he replied, and you felt your heart stop again.

he was already thinking of coming over, regardless of what you would say? did he miss you as much as you missed him? you reluctantly unlock your door as you climb back into the warm duvet of your bed. 

“i left the door unlocked. come in when you’re here.” you say, eventually clicking the ‘end call’ button.

no less than 15 minutes later, bokuto arrives in your bedroom. you could feel his presence as he takes you in, sleep-induced and tired from having to wake up to his call. you were still the most stunning girl he’d ever met. he immediately slumped against your bed, trying to smell the remains of your scent on the mattress. you beckoned for him to come to lay on your stomach and he willingly obliged. it felt as if nothing had changed, and he was still coming home from a long day at practice. but you both knew otherwise. 

you cupped his wet cheeks and forced him to look up at you. his once brilliant gold eyes were now clouded with the shimmer of tears. you could tell that he was on the brink of crying. 

“what’s wrong?” you whisper, trying to keep your voice to the bare minimum to prevent yourself from sobbing out loud.

he finally made eye contact with you as he blinked rapidly; you assumed that he was trying to blink away the upcoming tears in his eyes. he tried to nuzzle into your touch, tried to feel the warmth and love of your hands once more. you allowed him, but you needed an explanation. 

“bokuto. i don’t care if you’re sober or not. tell me why you’re here.” you say this time, your voice hardening at the sight of his vulnerability. 

“i regret saying those things to you. i regret it with every fiber of my being, ____. if i could take back the things i said that day, i would. in an instant. please, can we try again?” he pleaded, his clouded eyes looking up to beg you for forgiveness. 

how could you ever say no to bokuto? when had you ever declined his wishes? this was no exception. you knew it would take a while to get back into that stabilized relationship that the two of you were in, but you were ready for him. and this time, he was ready for you.

“okay. let’s try once more.”


	4. miya atsumu — you’re obsessed, but it’s okay. he is too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you come upon something unexpected, but will it affect your relationship with atsumu? just pure, tooth-rotting, fluff. (and doubt, but let’s not talk about that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all honesty, it's 6:48 am and i'm JUST going to sleep so this chapter is pretty badly-written and i haven't checked over it :( i'll make edits when i wake up tho!! enjoy <3 ALSO I CAN'T WRITE IN HIS ACCENT HELP

you loved miya atsumu with every thread of your body. whether it was just the small things, (his golden laced eyes, how the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how he held so much dedication and passion for volleyball) or the bigger things, (making time for you during his off-season to take you on day-long dates, lacing his fingers with you when you two sit on the beach and watch the sunset, or when you’re passionately making out in the backseat of his car) you would always appreciate the time you spent together. 

as a professional athlete, atsumu was busy almost 90% of the time. you knew that dating atsumu would come with both volleyball and him; it was an inevitable package. sometimes you wished for just a little more attention from him, but you knew that you shouldn’t ask for much, since you came into this relationship knowing that volleyball would come first. 

but you were fine with that. you knew that you were also an important part of atsumu’s life; keeping him in check, making sure he didn’t overwork himself, packing him lunches for the small lunch breaks he had. you enjoyed it. 

so imagine your fear when you found out that you were pregnant. how would atsumu react when he found out? would he leave you once he knew? your hesitant thoughts were interrupted by the front door’s faint unlocking and the sound of atsumu yelling ‘tadaima!’. this was going too fast, you weren’t prepared to lose him just yet. 

you attempted to lock yourself in the bathroom, not answering atsumu’s calls for you. eventually, he made his way up to the door separating you two and knocked gently. 

“baby? is everything okay?” he beckoned, his tone soft. he attempted to check if the door was already unlocked, but the door rejected him once more. 

“you know you can tell me anything! you’ve always been there for me. please, let me be here for you.” he pleaded again. you almost gave in, if not for the pregnancy test that was currently left in your trembling hands.

you leaned your head against the door, sighing as you took deep breaths to calm yourself down. he has a right to know, you decide. you slowly pull yourself up from the cold, inviting, bathroom floor. you unlock the door, hoping that your tear-stained face and puffy red eyes wouldn’t give you away. (which, of course, they did.) atsumu gasped slightly when he saw you, scrambling from his previous position. 

he instantly buried your face in his chest, patting your hair as you let out broken sobs. how could he always read you so well? it wasn’t fair. as your tears started to dry once again on your face, he lifted you off his tear-drenched shoulder to get a look at you. how were you still so stunning, even while you cried? 

“what happened, babe?” he asked. you knew that being gentle when you were upset was just in his nature, but you knew that if he continued to coo at you, you would turn into a melted mess again.

you opened his palm to place the warm pregnancy test that you had been hiding in your clenched fist. he looked down into his hands, trying to figure out what had gotten you so upset. his eyes widened, as uncomfortable silence filled the room. this was it. goodbye, miya atsumu. 

however, his reaction was the complete opposite of what you had originally expected. he grasped you into a breathtaking hug, and this time, you could feel his warm tears on your shoulder. but you could also feel his smile spreading? 

“i can’t believe this. you’re pregnant? we’re going to be parents! what’re you so upset for? that he might end up looking like osamu’s ugly mug? i doubt that when you look so gorgeous. and i’m really attractive too, of course.” he breathed, the words rolling off his tongue as if it was only natural. 

you stood there in shock, wondering why he wasn’t yelling at you or breaking up with you by now. he kissed your shoulder before making eye contact with you. he tilted his head, wondering why you weren’t as ecstatic as he was. 

“is something wrong, my love?” he asked, worry lacing the question.

you shake your head vigorously, assuring him that there wasn’t a problem. a sigh of relief escaped him as he kissed the backs of your hands. 

“i... i thought you were going to leave me? i mean, this interrupts your volleyball and you’ll be too busy to take care of the baby and—” you said incoherently, jumbling up the sentence to just one breath. he looked puzzled.

“leave you?” he grinned, before laughing wholeheartedly. “i would never. you’re my ride or die; you know that. this just means i have to propose to you faster! and c’mon, you’ve always been my top priority. you replaced volleyball as number one a while ago!” 

your heart pounded in your chest. the fact that you were more important than volleyball was news to you. you had always seen atsumu as more of a career man, but for him to be this dedicated to his family? it warmed your heart. you had no choice but to giggle along with him, clutching his back as you pulled in for comfort. 

“you’re stuck with me forever, whether you like it or not.” atsumu sighed, content filling the current tone. 

you fell asleep in his arms, tired from the previous crying and worrying that had preoccupied you all day. miya atsumu was unpredictable. you’re obsessed with him, but it’s okay. because little do you know, he’s obsessed with you in the same way.


	5. kenma kozume — how to steal a gamer’s heart in steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even kidding when i say that this is just tooth-rotting fluff, and it’s also put in 5 steps!!

**_i. bring him snacks in between streams._ **

you knew that kenma was a sucker for anything sweet. you had made it part of your daily routine to watch kenma’s streams throughout the day; maybe not always watching since you had your work to do, but just listening to the sound of his voice as he played. there were multiple breaks throughout his day, and he would come into your room to give you the kisses and attention that you needed. in return, when he was too tired to move to your room due to streaming all night, you would bring him sweets and bento’s to help restore his energy before his next stream. even though he never told you, this meant a great deal to him. he was truly grateful that you were in his life to look out for him, just like he always did to you.

**_ii. play with his hair when he’s stressed._ **

he enjoyed it when you barged into his room after an unsuccessful stream, earbuds still in hand, as you rush over to give him hugs and kisses while he edited the video. he loved it when you ran your small hands through his hair, drawing imaginary patterns onto his scalp. it soothed him more than you could imagine, and all his negative thoughts were replaced with how he planned on marrying you someday. the curves of his lips twist upwards as he pecked your forearms, returning his concentration on the flashing screen in front of him. this felt like home. you felt like home. 

**_iii. cuddle him while on his gaming chair._ **

there are not-so-rare occasions in which kenma missed you more than you missed him. he invited you from your room to come and watch him stream in-person. when you persisted, he practically dragged you out, and you forgot that he was once a setter for a powerhouse school’s volleyball team. after his stream ends, he’d look over to see you on his beanbag chair, rapidly typing away with a frown on your face. once again, he would drag you to sit on his lap on his small gaming chair and rest his head on your chest. these are the moments you would want to capture forever, the quiet humming of the air-conditioner in the background as this comfortable silence insisted on staying. 

**_iiii. play games with him._ **

this one should be pretty obvious. he wouldn’t beg for you to play with him, especially if you had a load of work to finish, but he appreciated it when you join in playing games with him. it could be any game, and he’d just be happy that he’s able to play it with you. whenever the two of you play, he didn’t visibly show it, but he tried his hardest to win for you. he tried to impress you. when you scrunched up your nose as you died, he’d make sure to make a mental image of what you looked like at that moment before protecting you from any more harm. he’d realize that he was whipped for you, but that was okay.

**_v. intertwine his fingers with yours while battling a boss._ **

you would always lace your fingers with his while he was rapidly clicking away at his mouse, battling the tougher monsters of the game. you’d hum when he let go to tap various arrows on his keyboard, before placing his hand back in yours. he never paid much attention to what he was doing while gaming, but he could tell that your presence made him more confident in what he was doing. on rare occasions, you’d squeeze his hand when he was close to defeat and it would comfort him into the victory he needed. 

he knew that he had fallen hard for you, whether it was your angel-looking face when the sun shone its rays on you in the morning, or when you were studying the contents of a variety of documents for work. you’d managed to make a gamer boy fall so in love with you that he’d sacrifice everything just for a place in your life. you were eternally grateful for him, and he reciprocated that feeling for you. 


	6. iwaizumi hajime — over the many years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff/angst and a hint of smut, childhood friends, mutual pining. the evolution of his feelings.

at **age 5** , he and oikawa had met you in the park. your eyes shone under the sun, and your smile had the strength to take anyone’s heart. even as a young child, iwaizumi adored you as much as his 5-year-old body would let him.

at **age 7** , you asked him to push you on the swings and he agreed obediently, swinging you high enough until you said you were able to see past the clouds. iwaizumi stared at you with hearts in his eyes, wondering how a girl could make his heart soar so high.

at **age 11** , you chose to be a manager for their elementary school volleyball team, especially since iwaizumi and oikawa were so infatuated with the sport. iwaizumi’s stomach churned whenever he saw you on the benches cheering for them, and he swore to do the best to his abilities. 

at **age 13** , you had just finished the long and joyful years of elementary school, and puberty, stress, and homework that you doubted you would ever finish awaited you. you followed iwaizumi and oikawa to kitagawa daiichi, not a single care in the world, as iwaizumi stared at you in awe.

at **age 14** , you could feel yourself drifting away from your childhood friends, especially since they were your school’s rising stars, but you still felt the pride in your heart hammering for them, slightly favoring iwaizumi. 

at **age 16** , oikawa damaged his knee during his second year of high school, leaving iwaizumi to clean up the messes that oikawa’s waning temper left behind. you trailed behind them at a steady pace, supporting both iwaizumi and oikawa when needed. 

at **age 17** , you entered your last year at high school, and you realized that the butterflies in your stomach weren’t temporary; they were flapping around for iwaizumi. you decided to stop denying your feelings and confess to him sometime that year.

at **age 18** , you were coming back from a match with karasuno as iwaizumi leaned on your damp shoulder, broken sobs escaping his lungs as he clutched onto you tight. you pat his spiky hair, breathing words of comfort next to his ear. he wanted to win for you. he wanted to see the smile that he saw when they won their matches, and he wanted to see it directed towards him. 

at **age 19** , iwaizumi realized his feelings for you once more. he had hidden the fact that his chest pounded whenever he saw you smile, and just brushed it off as childhood intuition. but now, he knew better. he hadn’t followed oikawa to argentina since he wanted to stay close to you, and he watched as you strived in university like he always knew you would. 

at **age 20** , iwaizumi confessed to you. originally, you had wanted to be the one to confess to him that senior year at high school, but that loss had ruined your timing. you were giddy that iwaizumi felt the same, and you couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline you had for this man in front of you. you two started dating.

at **age 23** , he thrust his hips into your lower region, sending soft moans vibrating down your spine. the room was filled with heat and low grunts, and he watched you in admiration as you clenched around his cock. he knew you were beautiful, but seeing you like this? he couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not. 

at **age 24** , he quietly awaited you to come home, realizing that his actions had bad intentions from the previous night. he had regretted every single word he had said to you and wanted to apologize for every second after. he heard the door click, and rushed to embrace you. he spluttered an apology from the depths of his heart, and you forgave him.

at **age 25** , you walk down the aisle with tears brimming in your eyes. iwaizumi took one look at you, and he could feel his tears forming. to simply describe it, you looked stunning. maybe it was the angle that the sun was shining at you, or maybe it was how happy iwaizumi looked standing at the altar waiting for you. that was the moment that you both knew that you were meant to be together for eternity. 

at **age 27** , you break the news that you’re pregnant with him after a long day of work. his eyes immediately perk up, and he spins you around and around in the living room, not giving a care for knocking things over. he wrapped you in his arms and placed thousands of pecks on your face before sighing in content. 

at **age 28** , a mini iwaizumi was born. the happiness seen in iwaizumi’s eyes was identical to the one he wore on his wedding day, brimming with pure tears of joy. he cradled the tiny baby in his muscular arms, and you took a mental snapshot of one of the happiest moments in your life. iwaizumi was always set out to be a father. the look of bliss on his face as he cooed at the baby couldn’t be described any better than the sheer love that he had for the both of you. 

it was moments like these that you wanted to replay forever; seeing your small family grow into a slightly larger one, and seeing the day that iwaizumi lit up as he got a promotion. he had nothing in his heart but genuine love for his family, and you shared the love, kissing him on the cheek every time he would smile that fond smile at you.


	7. sakusa kiyoomi — 10 reasons why sakusa kiyoomi loves you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m not even kidding when i say that this is JUST fluff, no angst or anything whatsoever lol?

**one** , the way you looked when you smiled.

the corners of your eyes tensed up when you smiled. not the phony smile you used towards your boss and nosy co-workers, but the one you reserved for him, and him alone. he took immense pride in having a smile dedicated to him by his devoting girlfriend, and he realized that you smiling is better than knowing any new thing in the world. he never wanted to see you upset. 

**two** , the tender embraces he received from you.

whenever he was home from a tough day at practice, or when he just required some cheering up from his favorite person, your hugs are the strongest remedy for a sad sakusa. he would always rely on you to draw circles on his back as he nuzzled into your shoulder, feeling warmth emanate from your body. your embraces always came out like the aftermath of a hearty thanksgiving meal; full and enlightening. he persuaded you gave the best hugs in the world, and you giggled and brushed him off as the tips of his ears started becoming a shade of pink. 

**three** , the chaste kisses and comfort talk.

there are the infrequent days where sakusa’s performance wasn’t at its climax, and he desired the confirmation that you would constantly be there for him when those days occurred. you would invariably place quick pecks on his face before peering into his eyes, sharing comforting words as you rubbed his back. you offered him the confidence he required, and he returned the satisfaction of being referred to as his ‘home’. 

**four** , the devotion and motivation in your eyes when you were focused.

he wasn’t the only one with a prosperous career. you had carried out your dreams from high school, and he couldn’t be more proud of the person you were today. when you started something, you’d always finish it, even if it meant that you had to remain awake until the wee hours of dawn to finish it. there was constantly a look of commitment in your eyes whenever you mentioned work, and sakusa would tell that you adored your job. 

**five** , how you could make any bad day into a good one.

it might be the fact that you could regularly make him grin and laugh goofily, or that his entire personality changed around you. you recognized that he had his tough days too, and he appreciated that you would be there to provide him with unconditional love and reassurance, constantly listening with an open mind and a receptive heart. you were the one sakusa loved the most, but he held his pride by not mentioning that in public.

**six** , how you always reflected on the positive side first.

even when the situation is at its worst, or even when you’re at your lowest, you’re always able to remain reasonable and think on the optimistic side. he respects that about you. not everyone can keep their composure and remain positive in rough circumstances, including him, and there’s a part of him that thinks that you were made to fit in his life that way. whenever he was on his way home from an unpleasant day at practice, you were invariably there to help whisper soothing words and compliments of how hard he was working and how it was all leading to success soon.

**seven** , how you always cared for others before yourself.

you always cherished others more than yourself. there had been many examples that you were selfless even before you dated sakusa, but once he came upon dating you, he understood it proved his suspicions to be true. he loved that you never thought of taking care of others as a hassle, and he appreciated that you would support anyone in need. when he asked about it one night when you two were lying in bed after a rough make-out session, you simply told him it was the noble human thing that people could achieve for others. that made his heart swell, and he felt as if he was falling for you all over again. 

**eight** , the never-ending support.

when the days got rough and you were both tired from work, sakusa would often rest on the couch and sulk about his recent troubles with the team. even though you had complications of your own, you never complained unless you were asked about them, and he was grateful that you were constantly there to reassure him in times of need. you supported him through every hardship he went through, whether it was small or big, and you always had a smile on your face as you told him to keep pushing, and that you were especially proud of him for making it this far. 

**nine** , the constant butterflies when he was around you.

as you approached him, he could always feel the butterflies in his abdomen, in the same manner, he felt when he first met you. it was amusing how almost 6 years later, he still felt the same way about you, and you could still stir so many feelings that he didn’t know he could possess. he loved when you laughed, a cacophony of sweet giggles that sounded like a melody to his ears. he loved when you gave him that toothy-smile, the one that you showed to him, and him only. and he loved how you could still give him the same butterflies he felt in high school, especially when you looked up at him with your doe-like eyes. 

**ten** , the way your eyes shone like a thousand stars when you talked about something (or someone) you loved.

every time you talked about something (or someone, which was always sakusa in this case) that you were passionate about, your eyes would light up as you had just seen something life-changing, and he would feel giddy from just being able to see you like that. sometimes you were so caught up in your speech that you had forgotten that he was there, but he didn’t mind. he loved seeing you talk about something that you loved, in the same way, that he loved you. (he could talk about you for hours and hours on end but he would never admit to that.)


	8. miya osamu — when did he realize he fell in love with you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff! i’m fr gonna stop writing fluff and mix it up w angst and smut but enjoy this one!! (also this is really short lol)

for osamu, it’s in those microscopic occasions where you were eating dinner and talking about your day, and he made snarky comments about your co-workers, which made you chuckle. your laugh sounded so melodic to him, and he caught himself grinning along with you. as he gazed into your eyes, the realization hit him. 

he was just so in love with you. he just knew that he was so whipped for you, even when the slightest details caused him to smile fondly at you. it’s not a direct ‘oh shit’ moment, because osamu always knew that he was in love with you to some extent. it was more like an ‘it was bound to happen’ moment, where he got irritated at himself for becoming so vulnerable around you. 

but one glimpse back into your eyes and he knew - he knew, you were going to be the one. throughout the evening, he would refuse to make eye contact with you but tried to ‘discreetly’ sneak glances in your direction. later that night, he decided ‘oh, fuck it.’ and told you he loved you. when you beamed at him with love and replied with an ‘i love you too, osamu’, he decided his life was complete as long as you were in it. he could spend the rest of his life just fulfilling your needs and making you happy, just as long as he could see that smile.


	9. ushijima wakatoshi — merry christmas, i guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluff and SLIGHT angst piece, where ushijima overhears your christmas wish and decides to fulfill it. (also sorry this was like REALLY fast-paced but my writer's block just wanted this to be over w tbh sorry lol)

every night leading to christmas, you would sit on your balcony and pray for the perfect boy to enter your life. sure, it may be cliche and unnatural that you were asking ‘santa’ for someone you could easily search for. but you believed that if you wished hard enough, maybe someone or something would grant your wish. luckily for you, your next-door neighbor heard your wishes.

ushijima wakatoshi wasn’t as dense as everyone made him out to be. sure, he had trouble catching up with the latest ‘trends’ but he was a lot wiser than to fall for tricks that his teammates pulled. he was a remarkably blunt and straightforward man, never reluctant to express his mind about a specific subject. so when he heard the sonorous voice of the girl next door, you could imagine that he swooned for her in the veranda opposite hers. he vowed to be the ‘perfect boy’ that she craved for.

he subsequently worked up the courage to approach the girl’s door, knocking a few times before waiting adjacently. her eyes widened at this 6’3 olive-skinned man standing in front of her. she swore she almost pissed her pants at the sight of this man. she eyed him up and down, starting from the shoes he was wearing, to his oh-so-obvious biceps, to his sturdy face. he looked like the human resemblance of dominance. 

ushijima scanned you as well. you were gorgeous, even if you were in just your pajamas. why hadn’t any man claimed her yet? it suggested as if you two were having an intimate staring competition and ushijima felt the need to say something.

“hello, i am ushijima wakatoshi. i’m your neighbor.” his rich voice declared, almost sounding like a speaker with loud bass. you shuddered, the vibrations of his voice reaching your body.

“hi... i’m ____ ____, how may i help you?” you answer, hardly able to muster out any words. your eyes dart around, trying to look everywhere apart from the man standing in front of you. 

“yeah uh, i kind of heard you last night? or like every night? i thought i’d try to be your ‘perfect boy’?” ushijima mutters, an inevitable feeling rising in his body. what was this emotion? embarrassment? no, that couldn’t be it… could it?

your face burned a lively crimson. you hadn’t known that someone could’ve possibly heard you yearning for this ‘perfect boy’ on your balcony with all that wind and you being quiet. you nodded faintly as he gave you a modest grin. you two exchanged numbers and concluded to meet up the next week. not necessarily for a date per se, but just to talk over coffee. so why was your heart thumping so fast?

the week passed quickly, and you soon realized that both christmas and the date were upcoming on your calendar. 

you could feel your breath quicken as the time inched slowly to 4; the time that ushijima was meant to pick you up. the time passed with sluggish speed, and you glanced at the clock frequently. when the clock finally displayed 4:00, you rushed to your living room, waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for ushijima to knock on your door. no less than 2 minutes later, you open your door to a slightly smirking ushijima, dressed better compared to when you first saw him, but still keeping along the lines of casual.

“you look stunning,” he breathed, catching himself staring at you in a trance. you giggled. 

“i could say the same about you,” you replied, feeling your cheeks burning from the sudden compliment. 

needless to say, the date went well. the conversations followed smoothly, rarely leaving any spaces for awkward silences. you understood ushijima was a very honest person, but you found that extremely attractive about him. there were genuine connections and by the end of the day, you found yourself not wanting to leave his presence.

the two of you stood at the door to your apartment, the gentle conversation of a second date flowing smoothly. 

“i had a great time today. thank you, ushijima.” you started, feeling a warm smile creep its way onto your face. before you knew it, you were leaning forward. your face was now just inches away from his, and you could feel his warm breath overlapping yours. his olive eyes were laced with amusement, and you could feel the heat crawling back to your cheeks. you closed your eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but a voice disrupted you.

“daddy?” the little voice quivered, as both you and ushijima turned to look to where the voice was coming from.

a toddler who looked like the baby replica of the man you were about to kiss was standing in the hallway, blanket in hand. your eyes widened as you made the connection in your head, slightly turning to look at the both of them. ushijima turned to look at you while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“is t-that your son?” you mustered, your mouth still hanging slightly agape from the initial shock. ushiijima nodded, looking defeated.

“i’m a single father. i guess i’m not so perfect, huh,” he said as he gave you a wan smile. you blinked rapidly, not knowing what to make of this situation. as you slowly processed his words, you gave him and his son an encouraging smile. 

“no, ushijima, thank you. i guess santa’s blessed me with two handsome boys instead of one.”

ushijima’s eyes lit up, and he lifted and twirled you around while holding onto your waist. you laughed as ushijima’s son stared at you two in horror.

“merry christmas, ____.” 


	10. semi eita — love, it’s not about finding your perfect half.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff/a wee bit of smut?? i guess we’ll never know? but this plot is based on ‘the half of it’ which you guys should watch btw!! (sorry this is so short)

in semi eita’s eyes, you’ve always been the one for him. it didn’t matter that you two didn’t always agree on things. it didn’t matter that his job as a successful musician occupied most of his time. what did matter though, was that he always made sure to make you feel loved. whether it was just a cooked dinner at home, or the small kisses you shared after a long day at work. 

for him, love wasn’t about finding the person who was a carbon copy of yourself, but someone who could bring out the best in him; someone like you. he stumbled across you by accident, but ever since that miraculous encounter, he’d been pining over you; like how a lost puppy followed its owner. ultimately, he worked up the courage to ask you out. you said yes, and after what seemed like thousands of coffee dates and little love letters, you two started dating. 

when he came home one day from a tiring performance, he didn’t expect you to still be at his house. but oh, he was so happy you were. seeing you curled up on his couch as you welcomed him home was a sight that he could grow accustomed to. his heart swelled at the sight, and he knew that you were the one for him. 

one night as you two were making love; hips grinding, bodies touching, sweat trickling, yet still staring at each other with admiration and passion, he told you he loved you. you giggled at him as he became flustered, hiding his obvious blush by leaning into your shoulder. when you told him you felt the same way, he reached his peak and painted your insides white as you reached your climax for the second time. panting in sync, he slobbered you with wet kisses and love bites.

now keep in mind, semi eita was not and never will be a crier. but as he watched you walk down the aisle, looking like the embodiment of an angel, he cried. his love for you was indescribable, and he vowed to protect you at all costs, and give you the world. seven years later, he watched as you sent their youngest kids to kindergarten and their oldest to elementary. his heart swelled once more, and he never knew that he could be so infatuated by a single person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm gonna be taking a SLIGHT break from this fic to work on another fic about atsumu ;) jus a day or two tho idk lol.. THANKU FOR 69 KUDOS ;) AND 1000+ HITS I LOVE U ALL


	11. tendou satori — all eyes on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff/angst, a bit of self-doubt and insecurities coming from tendou’s side!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING??? i've had a really bad case of writer's block and it's still kinda here so pls give me prompts and inspo?? anyways thank you so much for 1000+ hits and 90 kudos! i love u all <3 and also this is kinda long so enjoy!!

the minute tendou satori laid his eyes on you, he fell in love. it was one of those ‘love at first sight’ moments, and he didn’t even try to deny it. he tried to approach you frequently but always felt intimidated by the thought of having to confess. tendou? intimidated? all his friends poked fun at him for becoming so soft for a girl he’d never even talked to. 

you never noticed him admiring you from afar, noticing how your eyes turned into lopsided crescents when you laughed, or how your laugh could make his heart flutter faster than it usually did when he was around you. it was like you were his caffeine; he was addicted, and he loved just being able to get the tiniest taste of you from afar. 

it was mid-may when he decided to approach you after pep-talking himself in the mirror for hours. he was tired of admiring you from afar and wanted to see you up-close. you hadn’t even noticed the tall shadow looming over you and your friends at break. when you looked up, you saw his wide amber eyes and his crimson spiky hair. you recognized this man. he was on the volleyball team, middle blocker? you gave him a small smile and introduced yourself. 

“hi, i don’t think we’ve met before? i’m ____ ____. you play volleyball with ushijima wakatoshi, right?” you said, your voice smooth and angelic. tendou swore your voice sounded 10 times better up-close. what slightly shattered his confidence was the mention of ushijima, his best friend. he knew ushijima was popular; he just thought that maybe you weren’t interested in him like every other girl was.

“uh... yeah, i’m tendou satori. i’m a middle blocker!” he stuttered, feeling nervous at the chance of getting to speak to you. he noticed your friends had disappeared, and it was just the two of you. his blush deepened. 

you giggled at him and gestured to the coffee in your spare hand. he waggled his eyebrow, curious as to why you were offering him your coffee. 

“i picked the wrong flavor? you can have it? only if you want to, though.” you motioned, almost confused to why he wasn’t accepting it.

at that point, he practically snatched the cup out of your hands and took a deep sip of the coffee, foam forming around his outer lips. that made you smile, and it relieved him to see it again. he was relieved that this time, he was the one to make you smile. you tapped the outer corners of your mouth to indicate that he had something around his mouth, and he blushed before wiping it off with the back of his hand. before you had the chance to talk again, tendou grabbed your wrist.

“y-you know, you’re really, really pretty.” he spluttered out, making you flustered at the sudden compliment.

he didn’t know why he said it, but he was glad he did. he got the privilege of seeing you flustered, and he definitely wanted to see this side of you again. tendou pushed his boundaries and test how far he could go with you. regaining his confidence, he straightened his posture and inhaled a deep breath in. 

“doyouwannagoonadatewithme?” he whispered, the words all colliding into one. you looked confused, so he tried again. 

“do you want to go on a date with me?” he asked, slightly louder and more understandable this time.

you didn’t even know this guy, so why did you find yourself nodding yes? you could admit that there was something magnetic about him, but out of all the boys that asked you out, why him? 

nevertheless, you went on the date. he was dressed in a white t-shirt, a red plaid flannel, and dark blue-washed jeans. he looked charming. the red flannel complimented his hair, which was styled as energetically as ever. you flushed as he eyed you up and down, feeling the attention directed towards you rush to your head. 

“you look… wow.” tendou hushed in awe, causing your blush to expand furiously. 

you looked at your shoes sheepishly, not wanting to make eye contact with this devilishly handsome man in front of you.

“y-you look great too, tendou.” you mustered, begging that he hadn’t heard your shy compliment. it seemed like he did, though, as his eyes lit up and he stood upright.

he smirked, placing his hand out in front of you. you stared back and forth between him and his hand quizzically, wondering what he was up to. he pulled your hand into his, feeling the heat of his palm against your cold one. 

“just, trust me,” he said, his eyes brimming with excitement. all he needed was your slight nod, and he dragged you through the crowds, his red hair dominantly sticking up to remind you he was still there.

when you two arrived at his destination, he looked down at you in anticipation, waiting for you to make a comment about his choice of place. but by now, your eyes were brimming with the same excitement that he had, and you led him through the crowds of the arcade. 

after hours upon hours of laughing and trying to beat each other at games, it was time for you two to go your separate ways. the air held the constant feeling of longing as you two inched closer to your house. you looked up at him, soaking in his features in the dim moonlight. he turned to look at you, giving you a lighthearted smile as he concentrated back on the road. 

“i had a great time today, tendou. thank you,” you susurrated, feeling the adrenaline of the day end.

“no, thank you, ____. for giving me a chance, and not choosing ushiwaka.” tendou replied, clamping his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened over what he said.

you giggled, reaching to pull his hand away from his mouth. he relaxed under this slight gesture, only to tense up again when he realized what you just did. you leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek as you walked towards your door, the moon dancing on your face as tendou stared in wonder.

“goodnight, tendou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah ha ha.. also i'm taking a quick break to work on another piece (including bae atsumu) so this might not be updated for a bit :( also, lowkey happy one week?? i started this exactly a week ago woah


	12. tsukishima kei — i know nothing about love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, bittersweet ending (?). lol, finally we have solely-based angst!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg wtf? thanku guys sm for 111 kudos and over 2000 hits??? i did NOT know i was gonna get this much support but i'm really grateful so thanku <333 and i wasn't planning to release another chapter for a while, but i have literally NO motivation for my atsumu fic rn lol so here!!!!

tsukishima kei knew nothing about love. at least, until you showed up. he never understood that he was in love with you until it was too late. until you were thousands of miles abroad, tucked in your own home with your newfound family. he knew he should’ve said something. but what could he have possibly said to cause you to change your mind? how could he make you stay, when your heart belonged elsewhere? and how would he tell you he realized he didn’t want to be just your ‘best friend’ in high school anymore? 

those were the things that would continually run around in tsukishima’s head, almost four years thereafter from when you’d flown to america to get married. that abrupt departure broke his heart, but he would never mention that. he displayed no remorse when you vividly revealed that you were leaving for the states, and he hardly showed any emotion when he and yamaguchi were sending you off at the airport.

what you didn’t know, though, was that he broke down. he wept all night in his bed, grasping his chest and wailing into his already-damp pillow. and what you didn’t know, is that it was immensely painful for him to stay in contact with you and that he avoided answering your calls in fear of getting his heart shattered even further.

so as the years passed by, tsukishima kei would carry a single picture of you, just to commemorate what you looked like, and would carry on with his day. he hoped that he would have a second chance; a second chance at loving you, being in love with you. 

when the unusual day arrived in which you and tsukishima crossed paths again, he desperately searched for the ring on your finger. you offered him an awkward smile and informed him that you two had divorced. at the moment, tsukishima swore he fell in love with you a second time. except, this time, the gods were giving him the second chance he had greatly wished for. 

but, as he claimed, tsukishima kei knows nothing about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was kinda short lol but the next chapter's literally about kuroo and it's all fluff soooo...


	13. kuroo testurou — entirely, and wholly, his.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and light smut! (or indications of sexual content.) rooster-head stans wya?

you always knew that you were kuroo’s from the start. whether it was dancing with him on your patio to slow songs, or blindly touching his body when the two of you laid on the grass and looked at the stars, he had always been able to captivate you. 

when you first showed interest in him, he was giddy. not only did the girl of his dreams reciprocate his feelings, but she was also the one who showed interest first! he was beside himself with joy, bragging about you to all his friends and a particularly unbothered kenma.

he loved knowing the smallest details about you, from how you hated sitting at desks when you were doing your homework, and much preferred the comfort of your bed, to when his arms were grazing your naked torso, kissing you in this way or that. 

waking up to you every day was pure bliss for him, and he was eternally thankful that the gods gave him such a perfect soul to spend forever with. you were his once in a lifetime, and he had no intentions of letting you go. 

he enjoyed the back-and-forth banter that you two shared, you being witty enough to return his dorky half-insults, and being confident enough to be unoffended by any small insensitive jokes he made. he loved that every time the two of you were dancing in the kitchen, your bodies would fit perfectly together, dancing in sync every time the slightest music played. 

however, you loved how he always wanted to try his best for you. even when he was at the peak of workload, he still made sure that you knew how much he loved you, and he made sure to spend time with you. 

there would be times after a rough night of making love to each other, in where perspiration would be dripping down both your bodies, connecting at the core in which you two were conjoined. he would wipe your sweat-slicked hair from your face and just gaze into your eyes as if you were the only other being on earth. he would then smother you with passion-filled kisses, all while whispering sweet affirmations and compliments.

another thing he enjoyed was spoiling you. he knew that you never took him for granted and that you hated people spending money on you. but typical kuroo, he never listened. he continued lavishing you with little gifts and small things that reminded him of you. 

he would come home from late nights; busy nights, but you would be there. he would come home. he would come home and you would be there. entirely, and wholly, his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP MY ATSUMU FIC IS LITERALLY JUST BACK-AND-FORTH TEXTS NO.


	14. suna rintarou — doll face; a stunner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mix of fluff and a teeny weensy bit of angst! where suna calls you his doll-faced baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was really short lol but i uploaded two/three fics in a day go me!!! also, my new tsumu fic is finally finished :) ALSO THANKS FOR 3K HITS AND 142 KUDOS WOOO!!!

you and suna weren’t so keen on pet names. you both thought that it was a stupid way to butter-up your significant other, and you both didn’t feel the need to call each other any stupid nicknames. however, there was one pet-name that suna adored and that he thought described you perfectly. doll-face. you didn’t mind the nickname, and he loved watching you fidget in his arms whenever he whispered the name in your ear. 

he made the nickname when you two were shopping for clothes, saying that everything fits you so perfectly and that you looked like the replica of a doll. you had blushed profusely at that comment, irking suna to call you it more often. 

your relationship was very simple; pecks and slow kisses in bed, encouraging each other for the best, never-ending support, and constant love. when with suna, you felt as if you were falling in love over and over again every day, and the feeling could never fail to create butterflies in your stomach. 

after prominent months of suna encouraging the nickname, you had slowly gotten used to it. you enjoyed being so special that suna had decided to create a nickname for you; something that you knew he wouldn’t do for just anyone. 

at the end of the day, you and suna didn’t need discreet pet names or strong gestures to define your love for each other. you both were assured with a plentiful of love from one another; quiet, but definitely enough. 


	15. kageyama tobio — wishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst for your boy kags! but it has a happy ending haha lol no worries!!! (idk if it's an ending it's just a list lol SORRY SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @malffuwu <3

kageyama tobio had nine wishes he wanted to achieve during his life. 

one; to become a professional volleyball player. the most obvious of the nine, since kageyama was blessed with immense talent from a young age. he was born to play the sport, and he couldn’t define the undeniable passion that he had felt for the competition. 

two; to prove his worth to ushijima wakatoshi. he wished to prove himself greater than his senior; to be known as the one and only ‘grand king’. he knew that his extensive talent could easily be used to surpass oikawa, but how could he improve when he was only oikawa’s junior? the shadow beneath the light of oikawa’s constant facade?

three; to surpass his senior, oikawa tooru. in kageyama’s eyes, this was the easiest out of the nine that he had initially thought of. if kageyama pushed himself that littlest bit further, to perfect himself in every aspect of volleyball, to have continuous excellence, he believed he could surpass the well-known brunette setter. 

four; to beat hinata shoyo. as well as being the flame to his fire, hinata shoyo was also the biggest obstacle he would have to face in the future. as a recognized new challenger, hinata and kageyama’s names had been beckoning to more well-known powerhouse schools, often being referenced to as the ‘deadly duo’. what they didn’t know, though, was that they were having internal worries of the future and how they would react as each other’s biggest obstacle. 

five; to give his girlfriend the love she deserved. he never felt the need to go on dates and make spare time for his girlfriend, since you knew that volleyball would always take place as his number one passion. however, kageyama would pray that you would leave him in the hopes of finding a boy that could bring out the best in you, and that could love you fully. you’ve reassured him you’re okay with him being majorly infatuated with volleyball, and he thinks that’s one of the many things he loved about you.

six; to be good enough for the intoxicated girl. sure, he was told that he was good at many things. but he wanted to be good enough for his biggest fan, his biggest supporter, his first love. he knew you would always create space and time for him, and he would continuously wish that he could do the same. 

seven; to have enough time for both the girl and volleyball. he knew that volleyball had taken up a lot of time when the two of you could’ve gone on dates and trips, but he’s grateful that you haven’t even complained as of once. you reassured him that having him was all you needed, and he could feel his heart burst with satisfaction.

eight; to never have to pick between them both. if he had to pick between the both of you, he knew he’d be leaning toward the former. volleyball had been his passion his entire life, but with you here, he had also grown accustomed to life with you. he was always so happy with both, and he hoped he would never have to choose from picking one over the other.

and nine; to be with her forever, supporting you as you had always supported him. and as you watched him grow and thrive over the next few years, you could feel your heart swelling with pride. but he knew he couldn’t have gone on without your constant support and reassurance. he always made sure to give you the same support you had given him those oh-so-many years ago when you applied for your first job, and he could feel the same feeling akin to the one you had once felt. pride. 


	16. sakusa kiyoomi — forever, royally, yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, angst from the reader’s side, and royal au! requested by @todorki_slovingwifu!! thank you for the suggestion :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!! 2 chapters in one day? go me!! lmk if i had any errors or just feedback in general!

you knew the many differences between you and sakusa. not only was he a royal of pure blood and descent, but a noble and humble leader to his country. his attributes were a feast to all, and all the laid eyes upon him were pleased with what they saw. you, on the other hand, were just an average commoner, that had miraculously captured the king’s attention. 

after endless nights of shared kisses and passionate vows, sakusa admitted that he loved you. the confession tugged at your heart, and you found yourself giddy with the delight of the reciprocated feelings. however, you realized that this hushed relationship wouldn’t always go as well as it went in your head, and you prepared yourself for the chastise you would receive from him once he found out that you were oh-so far from perfect. 

but that moment never came. wordlessly, he treated you with endless love and devotion, and you found yourself wondering what you did to deserve this perfect man. however, as every relationship contained, you had doubts. doubts that you weren’t good enough for this godly man. doubts that you didn’t deserve him when he had all this attention surrounding him. doubts of why he picked you, out of all the possible princes and princesses he could’ve picked. doubts that you were unworthy of even being allowed to witness him in daily life.

those doubts never failed to roam your mind, but every time they came, sakusa would know. he would know, and he would caress your calluses, smoothing away any worry or doubt that you previously had. you never knew how he knew exactly what you were thinking, but it was a wordless understanding that you had found peace with. 

“you have my heart in your hands, please take care of it.” he would say, reassuring you yet again. 

in those days, his beating heart was replaced with your meek one, and the synchronized pulsing would lull you to sleep. you didn’t just have his heart in your hands, but he had replaced yours with his pumping one and asked you to take care of it.

“you remind me of the sun. out of the millions, no, billions of stars in the sky, you shine the brightest.” a phrase he repeatedly said that had your heart clenching in your rapidly pulsing chest. you would roll your eyes lovingly, but your heart always had a different rhythm to what you were portraying. 

he was yours, as much as you were his. sure, the two of you were different in so-and-so ways, but he was always going to be forever, and royally, yours. 


	17. a/n: this chapter will be deleted after i come back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read!!!

hi hi! i'm so sorry i haven't been publishing anything at the moment, life has me both unmotivated and busy (and for some reason, i'm obsessed with royalty-themed stories, fics, and mangas rn). i promise to make a comeback before (or after) march 10th since i'm studying and preparing for exams and such at the moment! i enjoy seeing the feedback left on my work, and let me know if you have i made any errors/mistakes or if you would like to suggest a character or prompt (plot) for the next chapter! i love you all lots and i'm hoping to regain motivation and write again soon! lots of love, and stay safe. <3

-mimi!!


End file.
